


Razor Blades and Butterflies

by sprucewoodcottage (ironmermaidens)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mmhmmb!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/sprucewoodcottage
Summary: Xisuma helps Evil X with a problem.
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Razor Blades and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I had the deepest desire to write something fluffy and decided to set it in MMHMMB, because, y'know, that's a fluffy universe to write for. :)

“You seem tense. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Evil X clenches his fists. He is tense. He’s also positive he wants to do this. Even if it will be a test of his will. “Just do it quick, before I change my mind.”

Xisuma hums skeptically, but he doesn’t argue further. He brings a hand up to Evil X’s face and gently takes hold of his chin, pausing at his sharp intake of breath.

In his other hand he loosely holds a razor. There was just no getting around it. Evil X needed a shave. His beard was nowhere near the length of Xisuma’s yet, but it was still enough to have the other hermits tripping up when they spoke to him. It made him anxious, being mistaken for Xisuma. It pulled him back to a time he'd rather not revisit, a time before he was Evil X. 

Evil X lets his breath out, then nods minutely. Xisuma nods back and slowly, oh so slowly, brings the razor to Evil X’s cheek. Evil X holds himself still, his fingers digging into his pant legs the only movement betraying his nerves.

"It's alright," Xisuma says, voice low and soothing—though Evil X wasn't sure if that was intentional or just a side effect of his concentration. The razor touches his cheek, featherlight, and Evil X sucks in another breath.

"I'm okay," he says, as much to himself as to Xisuma. Xisuma nods again and almost as slowly as he brought the razor to Evil X's cheek, he pulls it down to his jaw. Evil X feels the razor drag across his skin, the gentle pull on his facial hair before it was cut, feels no pain, and he relaxes his fingers just a fraction.

"Not so bad, right?" Xisuma says, and Evil X nods in agreement. He hears Xisuma rinse the blade in the bucket of water he's brought and watches him bring the razor back to his skin. Another drag down his cheek and Evil X relaxes further when he once again registers no pain. 

He hears Xisuma dip the blade back into the bucket again, but Xisuma's left hand is still gently holding his chin, and he doesn't dare move. When Xisuma brings the razor to Evil X's cheek a third time, he murmurs, "You're doing so good, Evil X."

Evil X's face warms at Xisuma's words, distracts him so much that he hardly notices as Xisuma drags the blade down his cheek again until it's already splashing in the bucket again.

"Th-thank you," Evil X stammers, his cheeks heating up even further. He quickly amends, "—for helping me!" but it does little to ease the blush spreading across his face. 

Xisuma chortles and says, "No problem, Evil X. Happy to help."

The sound of it makes Evil X's belly flutter. It's his own laugh, he tells himself, his own voice. He hears it every day coming out of his own mouth.

For some reason he likes the sound of it so much better when Xisuma was the one using it.

Xisuma continues with his routine, pulling the razor down Evil X's cheeks to his jaw, dipping the blade in the water, then back to Evil X's skin, softly murmuring praise and encouragement each time, and Evil X tries not to think about Xisuma's words, or his silly laugh, or his gentle fingers on Evil X's face, or the butterflies in his belly that refuse to settle down. He lets Xisuma direct his head as he works, finds it easier to trust Xisuma now that he's been at this for a few minutes—or maybe Evil X's mind is too hazy with a whirlwind of distantly familiar emotions to focus on the blade Xisuma is holding against his neck and jaw. 

In what feels like mere seconds, he's snapped from his thoughts by the sound of the razor being dropped to the bottom of the bucket with a deep  _ plunk _ , followed by a clap from Xisuma.

"There we are! All done." he says with a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He holds up a mirror for Evil X to examine his handiwork, but the first thing Evil X sees even before his clean shaven face is a deep blush across his cheeks and nose. He can still see Xisuma smiling softly at him from behind the mirror. "Just look at that handsome face."

In an instant Evil X's cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red, and he averts his gaze to his lap.

"You're just saying that because it's  _ your _ face," Evil X mumbles. He isn't sure if he's talking more to Xisuma or to himself. Xisuma lowers the mirror right back into Evil X's line of sight, and Evil X turns his gaze away again, inadvertently looking up and meeting Xisuma's violet eyes. He hardly paid any attention to his eyes when they were violet, but now he can't help but notice the flecks of rich purple and royal blue around the edge of Xisuma's irises. He wonders what Xisuma sees when he looks into Evil X's eyes. 

"Nonsense. Your face would look handsome regardless of how much it resembled mine," Xisuma says. Then after a moment he adds, "Besides, you wear it better than I do."

Evil X snorts. "Your eyes suit our face better than mine."

"I like your eyes!" Xisuma says. He brings his hand back up to Evil X's cheek, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone under his right eye. Evil X swallows hard at the contact, suddenly tense, although for entirely different reasons than he had been earlier. Xisuma seems not to notice. Surely if he had his hand wouldn't still be cupping Evil X's cheek so tenderly. "They're such a lovely crimson."

Xisuma's hand very gently pulls Evil X's face closer, his eyes still holding Evil X's gaze as he inspects his irises. The only thing Evil X can focus on is how close he is to Xisuma's gently parted lips. If he concentrates he can feel the warmth of Xisuma's breath on his own. 

"Although now that I'm looking closer maybe vermillion would be a better word to describe them," Xisuma hums. "They're  _ much _ too bright to be maroon."

"Xisuma..." Evil X mumbles. Before Xisuma can respond, Evil X is leaning forward, pressing his lips against his doppelgänger's.

He's surprised when Xisuma doesn't pull away from him, even more surprised when he offers no resistance, no hesitance to return the kiss. Evil X can feel Xisuma's beard against his face, long enough that it tickles more than scratches. He grabs hold of the front of Xisuma's shirt, pulls him closer so that he can feel more of Xisuma's lips on his own, more of his beard against his skin. Their teeth clink together when he does and he lets out a short puff of air against Xisuma's face in amusement before their lips are once more locked together. 

Xisuma's free hand finds Evil X's other cheek, and very distantly Evil X wonders what he's done with the mirror. Surely he couldn't have dropped it. But then he feels Xisuma's tongue dipping into his mouth, and he forgets all about the mirror. The only thing in the world that mattered right now was Xisuma's hands on his face and his lips against Evil X's own, sloppy as they both were. 

When they pull away from one another gasping for air, Evil X can't help but smile. His face feels hotter than ever, but this time he finds he doesn't mind it. "You kiss as badly as I do."

Xisuma laughs breathlessly and pulls Evil X close. He rests his chin on top of Evil X's head, and Evil X feels himself relax against Xisuma's chest. "And here I thought it wasn't a competition."

"If it is," Evil X says. "I think I won."

Xisuma rewards him with another breathy laugh, and Evil X closes his eyes. "Call it a draw?"

Evil X nods in acquiesce. He's too focused on the sound of Xisuma's heart beating under his ear, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, to argue further, even in jest. He feels safe here, held in Xisuma's arms. If he could stay like this forever, he would. 

"Xisuma...?" He asks quietly, waiting until Xisuma hums questioningly in response to continue. "...Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Xisuma answers, as little hesitation passing his lips now as had when they kissed. "I'll always stay, love."

Evil X feels butterflies in his belly.


End file.
